Tap Heroes
Tap Heroes is an RPG clicker game uploaded to Newgrounds on February 27, 2015 by VaragtP. It was featured on Pixel Love on October 2, 2015. Controls Tap Heroes is controlled using the cursor. Which means it can be played from start to finish with nothing but a mouse, mousepad, or using the number pad to emulate mouse controls. Upgrades in the lower interface, transitioning between levels, changing settings, healing the player's party or attacking the enemy are all done by clicking. Levels Levels are one of the most important game mechanics, as well as the main tool for measuring progress. There is no cap to how many levels a player can achieve, but level 100, at which the last 'unique' boss is found, is commonly considered the end of the game. Each level spawns a infinite wave of enemies, one after another, and the player is required to defeat 10 of then (or only one, if it is a boss) to go to the next A player can go forward or backwards between completed levels with no restrictions. Doing so doesn't reset the progress to unlock the next level. And progressing to the next level will restore the party's health completely if the 'Inn' upgrade is bought in the extra shop. Every group of levels have their own unique themes, which influences the appearance of both the common foes and bosses which appear in those groups. Levels 1-5: WOODS; Levels 6-10: DESERT; Levels 11-20: PLAINS (which are very reminiscent of frozen tundras), Levels 21-30: JUNGLE; Levels 31-40: CAVE; Levels 41-50: SWAMP; Levels 51-60: GRAVEYARD; Levels 61-70: DARK WOODS; Levels 71-80: RUINS and levels 81-100: VOLCANO. Enemies The game has a grand total of three different types of enemies: Regular enemies Regular enemies are the most numerous type of foe in-game. They come endlessly, regardless of the level, although the player needs to defeat at least ten of then to progress to the next. They each have a different level, names and sprites, the first being the same level that the player is in (i.e SWAMP - LVL 49 will have level 49 enemies) and the other two changing according to the thematic of each level group (i.e the enemies of the first five levels are themed after forest dwelling lifeforms, such as fungus and wasps, while from levels six to ten, they have desert themes). Each theme has a handful of unique enemies, which repeat randomly. All regular enemies within a level have roughly the same attack damage, attack speed, and attack animation, while the first two escalate accordingly to how high the level is. Bosses Bosses are significantly less frequent than regular enemies, and significantly more powerful as well. An boss can deal at least four times the damage of an regular enemy, and has over ten times more health. Their attack speed escalates much more with the levels than the common enemy's, so bosses closer to the endgame tend to unleash many very damaging attacks in quick succession. Bosses also have themes according to the levels on which they are found, which are every ten levels (except for levels 1-10, and level 90, with one boss appearing at level 5,another at level 10 and none at level 90). After clearing a boss once, the player gains instant access to the next level, as well as a considerably larger amount of money than that yielded by regular enemies. Up to level 100, each boss the player faces is unique, and grants an achievement with the boss name, and amount of gold coins for the achievement, and a blue gem. Defeating the same boss twice, whether on the same level or through a rematch past level 100, will not give any additional gem. There are 10 unique bosses in-game, one for each unique theme. The player will find then in that order: LVL 5: Woodcutter; LVL 10: Gogapik; LVL 20: Kingurulle; LVL 30: Biggastomp; LVL 40: GARGLOT; LVL 50: Bobalots; LVL 60: Simon; LVL 70: Tograro; LVL 80: Doopa and LVL 100: Dragona. Treasure Chests Treasure chests are rather unique. While appearing in the same spot as most enemies and bosses do, chests do not attack, nor they have an attack damage or attack speed. Chests also don't make use of the health system; rather, they require to be attacked or clicked an certain number of times in order to be "defeated". Chests do not count toward the 10 enemies required to finish a level. A chest in-game can be either red, or blue. An red chest will need to be clicked multiple times in order to disappear, and will release a total 5-7 coins with the same worth of an enemy-yielded coin each. A blue chest, on the other hand, only requires to be attacked once, and will give a blue gem. Both chests do not follow the same rule than the other two for spawn ratio. They appear at random very rarely, and whether it will be a red or blue chest is also random. Interactive objects After defeating the boss of level 30, the player unlocks an unique option called 'Altar'. By toggling on the altar, the player is allowed to increase the level of any upgrade using gems instead of coins, at the cost of one blue gem per level. It also allows the player to refresh the cooldown timer of any used power-up, at the cost of one gem per power-up. Currency Tap Heroes works mainly using two types of currency: Coins, and Blue Gems. Coins are obtained by defeating enemies, opening red treasure chests and unlocking achievements. Coins are much easier to obtain than gems, as every enemy in the game drops then. However, they are also required in progressively higher amounts in order to upgrade the player's party. Upgrades in levels 1-10 may cost a few dozens of coins, while upgrades in levels 10-20 are sure to cost several hundred, an so on. While reasonably hard to properly pinpoint, the amount of money one should receive per non-boss enemy should be: (Level ''+ ''Level '') + [''Banker Level ''x (''Level + Level '')] 10 10'' While red chests are not affected by the banker, they can yield anywhere between 5-7 coins. Soundtrack External links *Tap Heroes feature on the Nitrome blog Category:Games Category:Games by VaragtP